Pokemon: Hoenn Adventures
by barryc10
Summary: What would happen if Latios gave Ash and his friends a gift before dying. This is my take on that idea. Rated M to be safe. Rating may go down later. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Hoenn Adventures**

**A/N: This is my newest Pokemon story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I got this idea from ARCEUS-master's A New Chance at Life. Read it. It's a good story that explains one possibility for if Latios survived the ordeal from Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias.**

**Key:**

" " - Talking

' ' - Thinking

( ) - Telepathy

**Chapter 1: latios' gift**

Ash, Misty, Brock, Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latias were standing around Latios, who had just been freed from its dreadful prison. He was covered in burns and blood, and knew he wouldn't last much longer, even with the best care available. He also knew that all the water that receded from Alamos Town would be rushing back.

Latios: (I don't have much longer, so I want to give you all a gift, to remember me by.)

"Latios, don't say that! We just need to get you some aid."

Latios: (It won't help. I'm too far gone as it is. Besides, I've got to protect the city one more time. The water that was pulled out of the city will be returning any time now. I need to stop it. I just want to give you a gift for saving me before then.)

Latios glowed soe a bit, and a piece of the light broke off, divided into shards, and entered the humans. Once the Glow faded, Latios was panting. The act of giving a piece of himself to the humans had taxed him. he knew that in his current state, he would die if he exerted any more force. But he had to stop the water. As quick as he could, he flew out of the building just as the water started rushing toward the town.

Latios: (Latias, once this is over, I want you to go with them. They will protect you.)

Latias was troubled. If she went with Ash and his group, there'd be no one to protect the new Soul Dew, which she knew he'd become.

(Don't worry about my protection. Once you leave, I'll erect a stronger barrier, keeping out

those I didn't trust in life. Now go back to Ash, I don't want you to see this.)

Latias nods reluctantly, flying back to Ash and his group. Latios arrives at the giant wave and unleashes his remaining energy and life to slow the wave, trying to minimize damage. He succeeds, becoming a beam of light in the process. Latias rushed back out, wanting to see her brother one last time. She reaches the light, and sees her brother's soul, which is ready to depart. No words are spoken between them as Latios departs for the afterlife.

Latias stays in that spot for a while before returning to Ash. The trainer is saddened by the Eon Pokemon's death, and stays on the peir for a while. He returns to Bianca's house in the evening, still affected by Latios' death. He sees Pikachu and goes to him.

"Come on, Ash. This isn't like you. You normally not this affected."

Ash just stared at Pikachu.

"Did you just... talk?"

**A/N: And that marks the end of Chapter One. I apologize if it looks rushed. I watched Pokemon Heroes recently, and decided to do my own take on an alternate ending. The rest of the chapters should be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter to Pokemon: Hoenn Adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Key:**

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

() - Telepathy

**Chapter 2: **

Ash was staring at Pikachu in shock.

"Of course. I've always been talking. You've just started listening, it seems."

Ash was still staring at Pikachu when Brock and Misty arrived.

"What's wrong with Ash?"

"He's just in shock at being able to fully understand me now."

This threw the others for a loop, as they understood Pikachu.

"That must have been Latios's gift. He gave us the ability to understand Pokemon."

Ash was driven out of his shock when Latias nudged him. He stared at her, wondering what she wanted.

"What do you want, Latias?"

(It's getting late, and I can't bear to sleep by myself. Not tonight. The memory's still too fresh.)

Ash nodded and smiled.

"You won't be sleeping by yourself. Remember, Latios wanted you to come with us, so you'll be sleeping with us."

Latias nodded, the mention of Latios having brought her mood down.

"Come on, guys. let's go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." Brock said. The others nodded and headed to find some place to sleep.

_The Next Day:_

Ash awakened when the sun was rising and decided to freshen up before everyone else got up. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and a towel, he went to the bathroom for a shower. After disrobing and entering the walk-in shower, he turned the water on and sighed as the water hit him. After his shower, he stepped out and promptly slipped on the tile floor, crashing onto the floor, loudly, knocked out and spread-eagled.

In the bedroom, Pikachu started waking up, but a crash down the hall woke everyone up. They all hurried to the source of the crash and had mixed reactions.

Misty turned bright red and immediately shut her eyes and covered Togepi's. Pikachu was pensive. _'Hm, so that's what his looks like. I wondered. Though now I'm wondering why he has a patch of fur there but nowhere else except his head?'_ Bianca also covered her eyes, but more out of respect for Ash's privacy than embarrassment. Latias just stared, unsure of what to think. Brock shook his head. _'typical Ash.'_ Lorrenzo sighed. _'I really need to get a bathmat.'_

Ash groaned and started waking up. He saw the group of people looking at him and yelped before covering himself.

"DO YOU MIND?"

Brock was shaken from his thoughts and shooed everyone out. Ash took this time to get dressed with a deep blush. He knew there would be some uncomfortable questions from Pikachu now. After getting dressed, he walked back to the bedrroom where Misty and Brock were packing up. Ash packed up his stuff, and then the three plus Pikachu, Latias and Togepi headed for the door.

"Thanks for the hospitality! I hope we meet again!"

Bianca nods.

"Take care of Latias!"

Ash nods and the six walked to the pier. The ship to take them to olivine was waiting fo them, so they flashed their tickets and boarded.

"Well, once we reach Olivine, we can take SS Aqua to Cinibar. From there, it's a short ferry ride to Pallet. Ou'll be seeing Mrs. Ketchum soon, Ash."

Ash nods.

"Listen, I'd like to keep my owneship of Latias a secret for as long as possible. I don't want to be hounded b the papparazzi just yet, and I want to get Latias accustumed to battling."

Brock and Misty nodded.

"We understand. But where do you plan to go now?"

"I plan to go to Hoenn, and challenge the league there. Hopefully I'll win it this time."

Brock smiled.

"Maybe you will. What will you do, Misty?"

"I'll be going with him, of course! What's the point of being a Water Pokemon Master if I haven't got any Water Pokemon from Hoenn? I even heard that there's a region to the North named Sinnoh, and a region far to the west named Unova. I plan to visit those as well, even if Ash won't go along."

Ash smiled.

"Are you kidding? After the Hoenn League, I think I'll see what Sinnoh is like, then Unova! There are bound to be good Pokemon there to catch!"

"Then it's settled. Brock, are you coming along?"

Brock looked at them both.

"Just to make sure you two keep out of trouble."

The ship had just reached the Whirl Archipelago, and was now changing direction to head for Olivine. It wouldn't be long before the gang changed ships to head for Kanto.


End file.
